


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, unnamed characters in background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: "I'm gonna love youLike I'm gonna lose youI'm gonna hold youLike I'm saying goodbyeWherever we're standingI won't take you for granted'Cause we'll never know whenWhen we'll run out of timeSo I'm gonna love youLike I'm gonna lose youI'm gonna love youLike I'm gonna lose you"





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

_“So I'm gonna love you,  
Like I'm gonna lose you”_

They’re going to head off to battle soon. B-52 hugs Brownie tightly, rubbing his back. Behind his glass eyepiece, tears begin to slip down his face. No one else is around. It’s the bittersweet embrace of a couple who may never see each other again.

“Take care, B-52.”  
“Of course, Brownie.”

He’s gone, the gentle flapping of mechanical wings fading away as he heads off to battle. Brownie watches through an open window.

He can only hope B-52 will return safely.

_“I'm gonna hold you,  
Like I'm saying goodbye”_

It’s late at night. B-52 wakes up from another terrible dream, frantically grabbing at the bedsheets. Brownie stirs from his sleep and looks over at him with sleepy eyes. He doesn’t even need to ask- the shell-shocked expression on his nearly colorless face tells Brownie what’s wrong. He scoots closer, wrapping his arms around B-52. The other sobs into his shoulder.

Brownie whispers sweet nothings, words he knows B-52 won’t believe.  
But maybe one day he’ll realize he’s worth so much more than he thinks.

The nightmares subside. They’ll never fully leave.

_“Wherever we're standing,  
I won't take you for granted”_

“Distance calculated- launch!”

The Fallen Angel disappears, screeching in rage. A cloud of dark purple lingers, then vanishes as well. Brownie looks over at B-52 and immediately rushes to his side. The two walk- or in B-52’s case, limp- over to a healer while Brownie fusses over the mechanical parts.

He’s the only one B-52 trusts with such delicate, painful work. Brownie’s crying as he adjusts the metal screws and gears. 

“I almost lost you today. Please, be more careful.”  
“I’m sorry, Brownie.”

_“'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time”_

The blood won’t stop. Brownie wipes his forehead with his sleeve and continues to try and patch up the wounds. It all quickly turns red as his vision blurs. If this keeps up, B-52 might-

He won’t even let himself finish that thought, shaking his head furiously. The healers rush over frantically, alarmed. 

“You aren’t a shield, B-52. You aren’t a machine, not anymore. You’re a Food Soul, like me. But you are special. Please, don’t throw yourself at the enemy like that again.”

B-52’s head rests lazily on his shoulder, he looks up at Brownie with surprisingly soft heterochromatic eyes. The eyepiece is in his hands, having been removed earlier for safety reasons. Brownie lets the tears run down his cheeks.

“Oh, I feel much better, Brownie. Thank you.”

Everything is still after that.

_“So I'm gonna love you,  
Like I'm gonna lose you”_

That dream again. Brownie wakes up sobbing. It’s usually B-52 who has the terrible dreams. B-52 jolts awake, sitting up almost immediately. He wraps his arms around Brownie, pulling the shorter male close to him. 

“It was that dream, the one where we were fighting and then you threw yourself at the Fallen Angel and attacked it one more time and you defeated it, but you...you were so injured...the others tried to heal you...but...you...you…” He lets out a harsh, choked sob and buries his face in the crook of B-52’s neck. He clings tightly to the other’s sleeves with a death grip.

B-52 rubs his back, closing his eyes sadly. “I will make sure to be more careful than that.” He murmurs, his metal hand trailing through the deep brown hair. It’s soft and warm to the touch. He smiles slowly.

“It will be okay, Brownie. I love you.”  
“I love you too, B-52.” He whispers through his tears.

_“I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you.”_


End file.
